1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus to be mounted as in-vehicle equipment, and in particular to an in-vehicle display apparatus that can provide an excellent appearance by a proper positioning.
2.) Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, various electronic devices for reproducing a recording medium such as compact disk (CD), magnetic disk (MD), or digital versatile disk (DVD) is mounted on a mount member such as a dashboard or an instrument panel, and an in-vehicle display apparatus provided with a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel is used in each of the electronic devices (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H5-42853). For example, the in-vehicle display apparatus is assembled so as to be capable of being inclined to a user's side by drawing a lower portion of a display panel out of a main unit of the display apparatus in order to load/unload a recording medium, and it is mounted at a proper position on a vehicle interior mount member such as a dashboard or an instrument panel.
The in-vehicle display apparatus is mounted using various connectors such that the display panel can be inclined to the main unit. Therefore, considering a tolerance of the display panel or the main unit, and further a tolerance of a vehicle interior mount member such as an instrument panel, or an allowable range of mounting, the in-vehicle display apparatus must be mounted with a large clearance between the display panel and a mount member such as an instrument panel in a widthwise direction or in a vertical direction. However, when the clearance is excessive, there occurs a problem that the appearance of the in-vehicle display apparatus becomes poor, which results in marring the beauty of a vehicle interior.